


New Life

by Moonswing



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, Past Domestic Abuse, bioengineering gone wrong but in a good-ish way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonswing/pseuds/Moonswing
Summary: Tucker had only one reason to move, but it was plenty, and he now has two neighbors living across the hall that are very interested in making sure he knows it was the right decision.
Kudos: 4





	New Life

Tucker hummed to himself, bringing what was (finally) the last box of his belongings into his new apartment. It would take at least a couple days to unpack, especially since he was starting a new job tomorrow, but- 

There was a knock on the door. Hoping for a friendly neighbor with something yummy (he hadn’t eaten since the previous night, so intent on making his destination in a timely manner), he opened to door again with a smile. 

Gratefully, another smile greeted him, and she was holding a covered dish. Food! Yes! “Hi,” he greeted the elderly woman, trying to keep his uncovered eye on her and not the dish. 

“Hello, Darling, I’m Mrs. Harcourt, down the hall in 306,” she told him, and held out the dish to him. “My famous tuna casserole, fresh from the oven. I would’ve liked to help more, but these old bones of mine aren’t what they used to be.” 

“Not at all!” he told her brightly. “I’m very grateful,” was the add, letting her in so she could set the hot dish on the counter. “And hungry. I’m Tucker, nice to meet you, and the way to my heart is directly through my stomach.” 

“Oh, you’re just like my late husband, then,” the woman laughed, going back to the door. “A word of warning, because you’re so sweet. Watch out for the two across the hall from you,” she quietly told him, but there was also movement in the corner of his eye- a tall redhead with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, long hair hanging loose, carrying a plastic grocery bag. _Unspeakably _lanky and hot.__

__“Are they dangerous?” he asked, forcing his attention back to the woman._ _

__“Not in a way you can call the police for, but-” she began to explain, but then aforementioned door swung open, a young man with white hair and… ashy skin on the other side. And… he was dressed normally, but a slate blue collar was loosely fastened to his neck. That he was livid only accented how attractive he was despite the odd features._ _

__“I’m twenty years old!” he informed her, probably not for the first time. “I can live with and fuck whoever I like, you old bitch!” was the added snarl, just in time for the aforementioned redhead to walk up to them, and without changing his complacent expression, took hold of the other male and dragged him back into the apartment, shutting the door behind them._ _

__“He may be twenty, but the other one is nearly twice that. Appalling.” There was no way that other guy was pushing forty. “Not to mention the looks on the younger one; that can’t be natural.”_ _

__“Whatever works for them; I try not to get involved with things like that,” Tucker smiled. “I apologize, but I still have a lot to do; I’ll get the pan back to you as soon as I can, promise.”_ _

__“You sweet boy, thank you,” she smiled back, and headed up the hall._ _

__There’d been the sound of scuffling inside the apartment across from him for a while now, but suddenly, the door swung open again, the white-haired guy seemingly ready with another rant. Only, of course, to find that the elderly woman was no longer there. It took a moment, but his stance changed completely when he registered his new neighbor. “Hi,” he grinned sheepishly, holding out his hand._ _

__“My name is Robin and my pants magically drop for cute redheads,” a voice snickered from still inside the other apartment._ _

__“Except the ones I murder!” was the return snarl, running back inside._ _

__Tucker couldn’t resist a peek. The guy he’d almost properly met had pinned the taller man to the ground, but he was fighting back and did manage to push the blonde off._ _

__“Quit making me look bad!”_ _

__“You do that brilliantly all by yourself, you little idiot.”_ _

__“You didn’t have to say that!”_ _

__“Seemed only fair to warn him.”_ _

__“Like Mrs. Harcourt thought it was only fair to warn me about you two?” Tucker asked, leaning against the doorframe with a grin._ _

__“She’s just got a stick up her butt cause Jacob is twice my age,” the darker-toned male drawled, getting to his feet. “Anyway, I’m Robin, this is Jacob, and the entire building hates us cause they’re super jealous.”_ _

__“Tucker. Nice to meet you. So… you’re dating?”_ _

__“It’s not exactly a traditional relationship, even at face value,” Robin admitted with an embarrassed smile. “If, by chance, there was someone we both liked, well, why not include them?” he asked, a teasing look in his eyes that made the younger redhead flush brightly._ _

__“Shit, down Robin; you’re gonna scare him off before we even get to know him,” Jacob drawled._ _

__“So, should I leave out how much you love watching me?”_ _

__“Robin!”_ _

__“In any case, I do have to unpack,” Tucker chuckled nervously. “And I’m starting a new job in the morning, so-”_ _

__“Oh? Where?”_ _

__“The university; I’m going to be teaching history there.”_ _

__“Oh? Need a teacher’s aide?” the other hinted._ _

__“You’re otherwise occupied, Robin,” Jacob reminded him. “I work there too, in the Science Department-”_ _

__“You head the Science Department.”_ _

__“Whatever. Just about all the professors live here.”_ _

__“So I hear, actually. It’s why I got a place so quickly, I guess.”_ _

__“Probably. Anyway, they’re fixing a sewer problem, so there’s no classes tomorrow. There should be an email about it. You have one more day, at least.”_ _

__“Do you want help unpacking?” Robin asked. “If nothing else, we’re fabulous company, and I promise I’ll dial back the blatant hit-ons.”_ _

__“If you find it possible,” Jacob drawled, rolling his eyes._ _

__“I was, uh, kind of hoping for a quiet night,” Tucker replied. “No offense.”_ _

__“None taken,” Robin replied brightly. “Right over here if you change your mind, though.”_ _

__“Thanks,” he managed to smile and went back to his own apartment, smile widening after closing the door. “Nice neighbors, at least,” he chuckled, then sighed deeply at the pile of boxes. “Well, no time like the present.”_ _

__&_ _

__He got enough of his things unpacked to take a shower and sleep (after eating half the casserole), and was grateful to do so; Tucker had spent the past week packing his life together, then a two-hour drive relocating it, and an afternoon unpacking (sadly) only a small percentage, but necessities were out, his books were out, and that would have to do until-_ _

__…Was that creaking?_ _

__Well, it was a new place, the redhead reasoned. There would be new sounds to get used to. Probably someone out in the hall, or upstairs._ _

__Another creak. And it sounded really close. Just for his own piece of mind, he reached next to himself for the lamp switch. And jumped back with a sort cry, hand going over his right eye to cover it at the light-colored eyes looking back at him. Wait. “Robin?”_ _

__The darker-toned male licked his lips. He moved forward, hands flat on the mattress, grinning broadly. “Yummy,” came the soft murmur, and it was Robin’s face, Robin’s voice, but those eyes were not the soft, playful gray they’d been earlier. These were the golden eyes of a predator._ _

__Tucker didn’t do well with predators. The only weapon he had close, a pillow, was whipped at the intruder, successfully throwing him back and onto the floor._ _

__Where he started to cry._ _

__Huh?_ _

__The bedroom door had been left open, he noticed now, and a redhead taller than himself peered in. “There you are,” Jacob sighed. “I can’t take my eyes off you for a damn second, can I?”_ _

__“He won’t play with me!” the other bawled, pointing at Tucker._ _

__“Yeah, that’s called ‘free will,’ we’ve been over that,” the older man retorted first, then squatted down to ask more gently, “Will you come back and play with me instead?”_ _

__“He needs it more.”_ _

__“He disagrees. Come with me.”_ _

__Wiping his eyes, Robin nodded._ _

__Jacob turned his attention to Tucker. “I’ll give you the explanation you deserve tomorrow; I’m taking care of this one at present.” Without another word, he was out the door with the white-haired male, who still cast a couple longing looks over his shoulder._ _

__Tucker blinked. Had all that just happened, or…? Yeah. He was pretty sure it had. Did… Robin have another side to himself somehow? Jacob had said he’d explain tomorrow… “I’m going to be up all night wondering about this.”_ _

__It was only then he realized he was still covering his eye with his hand. He hoped Robin hadn’t seen that; no matter what was going on with him, he didn’t deserve that sight. “May as well unpack some more,” he decided, and reached for the patch, just in case he had any more unexpected visitors._ _

__&_ _

__He did manage to get back to sleep a couple hours later, very unhappy at his alarm clock in the morning. Even if he didn’t have to be at the university, there was still a lot to get done, and he needed to get used to getting up at the unholy hour anyway._ _

__Groggily, he forced himself up and moving and dressed, figuring he’d find a place nearby to stop into for breakfast- until there was a knock on his door. Hoping maybe Mrs. Harcourt had been in a cooking mood again, he opened it._ _

__Jacob. With coffee. Too bad he didn’t touch the stuff. “Yes, last night actually happened, and yes, that was Robin. I’d be surprised if you got any sleep last night.”_ _

__“It took a couple hours, but-”_ _

__“Really? Impressive. Are you going to let me in?”_ _

__Tucker opened the door the rest of the way- and saw a worried face with soft gray eyes peering out from behind the door across the hall. “You can come over too, Robin.”_ _

__The tuff of white hair shrank back, eyes darting between the two redheads._ _

__“If you think I’m mad at you, I’m not.”_ _

__“No,” was the careful reply. “You’re not. But you are afraid of me.”_ _

__His heart broke at the words. This guy had been ready to jump in his pants yesterday, and now, backing off completely because he knew he’d breached overboard… But even so, Tucker had a strong feeling there was something more at work here. “I’m not afraid. But I am confused. I want to understand.”_ _

__A slow nod, then the younger male padded over as well, Tucker closing the door behind them. “So. What’s going on?”_ _

__“I’m a science experiment,” Robin spoke, boosting himself up onto the counter where his lover was setting the coffee. There was a light jingle, bringing a green eye’s attention to a slate blue collar again._ _

__And Jacob didn’t retort. “Mind if I smoke in here?”_ _

__“Keep it by the window. And seriously?”_ _

__“I wasn’t born, I was made,” Robin stated again. “By him,” was the add, pointing at the older man._ _

__“You could add in that I had help, and that we were trying to do something different altogether,” Jacob finally drawled. “Quit making me sound like some weird fetishist.” He sighed again, and redirected his attention to Tucker, leaning on the opposite wall. “I’m a scientist. Many would say a bad one, as my mortal standing is not where it probably should be.”_ _

__“What were you trying to do?” Tucker dared._ _

__“What are secret laboratories always trying to do? Make weaponry,” he replied dryly. The cigarette didn’t smell awful. Maybe he rolled his own._ _

__“But Robin-”_ _

__“Is the exact opposite of a weapon, yes. His body was engineered to metabolize a specific formula that was supposed to do that: increase awareness, senses, intelligence, the whole nine yards. It was all very cliché. When the time came five years ago, deemed safe as it was going to get to give it to him… Well. He took it, metabolized it, and even turned into what he wanted it to be, fuck what we wanted.”_ _

__Tucker looked at Robin. He was grinning proudly. “And that was…?”_ _

__“What’s the one thing every fifteen-year-old has on their minds?”_ _

__“I… what?”_ _

__“We underestimated how lonely he was, and you didn’t help, you little shit, always smiling and happy.” The darker-toned male giggled._ _

__“So… that means…”_ _

__“Living, breathing, sex doll!” Robin answered for himself with a bright smile. It was like he was waiting for an applause- and seemed put-out when he didn’t get it._ _

__“Okay… but that doesn’t explain last night.”_ _

__“If you think about it, it does,” Jacob told him, but nothing more._ _

__It took Tucker a minute. “All those extra senses… went to…”_ _

__“You haven’t had sex in, like, a year and a half,” the white-haired man deadpanned in what could be awe. “That’s not right.”_ _

__“It’s my choice,” Tucker bit back through grit teeth, flushing brightly._ _

__Robin made a face. “Why would you do that to yourself?”_ _

__“Because I’d like to keep my other eye intact,” was the hard reply, immediately chastising himself for the slip._ _

__The other’s expression cleared. “Your… boyfriend did that?” he asked, voice trembling with tears._ _

__“Fiancé,” came the annoyed correction. “He’s in jail, at least for now. It’s… why I moved. He’s getting out soon, and…”_ _

__“You don’t want him to know where to find you,” Jacob finished._ _

__“…Yeah.”_ _

__“He only got a year and a half for nearly blinding you?!” Robin exclaimed, furious._ _

__“… A year. Given his lawyer’s persistence, it was amazing he got that long. Apparently, I was asking for it, being in the way and- Ooft!” he exclaimed in surprised when Robin’s body hit his own in a hug._ _

__“You’re not responsible for his actions,” came the mumble. “Don’t ever think that.”_ _

__A small smile on his face, Tucker returned the gesture. “You’ve been through so much worse and… thank you.”_ _

__Robin laughed, then turned to his handler again. “Jacob! We’re gonna help Tucker unpack today, okay?”_ _

__“How about you change out of your pajamas, so he stops getting distracted by your ass every five seconds?”_ _

__“…Assuming that’s true, why would I want him to stop?”_ _

__“Go get dressed!” Laughing, Robin went. “Such a little shit.”_ _

__“That you clearly care a lot about,” Tucker smiled._ _

__“I’ve known him since he was six. And many would call our current relationship the height of immorality.”_ _

__“Well, I’m not really one to be judging others. If you’re both happy, it’s no one’s business. Thank you for everything you both told me. Even with what happened, you didn’t have to.”_ _

__“I’m glad you recognize that. And while he’s out of earshot, if you have no interest in Robin, tell him early, for his sake.”_ _

__“I’m interested, I just... I’m sorry, I have to ask… What’s with the collar?”_ _

__Jacob shrugged. “He asked me to give him one.”_ _

__“He… asked?”_ _

__“Was his idea completely, yeah.”_ _

__“…Okay. Sorry, I don’t mean to be intrusive, but I… I had to be sure.”_ _

__“At the risk of crossing a line myself, if your partner did _that_ to you, I’d bet there’s several other things you don’t want to talk about,” the older man replied, putting out his cigarette and flicking the butt out the window. _ _

__Tucker made a mental note to get an astray for the window if these two were over often. “…Safe bet. What’s… Um, what’s your deal?”_ _

__“My deal?”_ _

__“That is…”_ _

__“Oh,” the older man grinned, walking over to him, standing barely an inch away. “You like redheads too?”_ _

__A bright flush came over him at the coy tone, teasing eyes, and… the angle they were coming from. He swallowed hard, managing only, “H-Height.”_ _

__“Oh? Is that why you’re so cold to Robin? You’re taller than him.”_ _

__“I don’t want to hurt him, I meant what I said earlier, and attraction to anyone doesn’t necessarily mean sex is gonna happen.”_ _

__The smile didn’t go anywhere. “Well said,” he did reply and backed off._ _

__“So… if I understand all this correctly, Robin came over last night because he knew I hadn’t had sex in a while and that personally offended him?”_ _

__“You’re repressed, he likes you, and wanted to help.”_ _

__“…Is that why his eyes were yellow?”_ _

__“When that happens, it means he’s not himself, exactly. In that case, he wanted to help but didn’t know how you‘d react, which put him between a rock and a hard place, and apparently confused him enough that he backtracked to basic instincts. I was getting ready to shower so I didn’t notice he was gone until he’d already broken into your apartment. If it happens again, I’ll do what I can again. But I’m sure the time is coming that my words won’t reach him anymore. I’m not saying he’d take advantage, but it’ll be a lot harder to pry him off you, at least if you haven’t explicitly told him you aren’t interested.”_ _

__“I’m dressed!” the subject of their conversation proclaimed, entering with a tablet he put on the counter he’d been occupying earlier. “I’m gonna put music on,” he added, tapping away at the device. “Where do we start?” was the ask, eyes on the younger redhead while a mellow beat began to sound._ _

__“Um, well, I have the boxes pretty well sorted; if it’s in that room, it goes in that room, I just haven’t gotten very far yet.”_ _

__“On it,” was the declaration, and moving in tempo with the music, started opening the nearest box._ _

__“I take it you like to read,” Jacob observed of the packed bookcase._ _

__“Yeah,” Tucker replied, realizing again he should probably get another set of shelves for his poor packed-in collection. “Probably a little too much.”_ _

__“No such thing,” the other replied._ _

__“Even when you’re up till sunrise just because you can’t put it down?”_ _

__“Jacob does that all the time!” Robin laughed, coming over with a pot that held a couple of hand towels. “At least twice a week, seriously. But they’re all boring books,” was the add, looking at the titles displayed down. “These don’t look like his books. Are they boring too?”_ _

__“Not to me,” Tucker snickered. “They might be to you.”_ _

__“I read mostly science journals,” Jacob stated. “Informative, and they put this one right to sleep so he leaves you alone for a few hours.”_ _

__Robin stuck out his tongue and walked away._ _

__“Well, it looks like you have a little of everything here,” the remaining visitor observed. “Coffee?” he offered of the to-go cups he’d brought in._ _

__“I, uh, appreciate it, but… I kind of avoid coffee. Don’t let me stop you, though.”_ _

__The other did, asking, “Is there anything you drink in the morning?”_ _

__“…There was a coffee place near my last job that had the best chais, but-”_ _

__“I can help you out there. Should probably get the bottomless pit over there some breakfast, too. I’ll be back in a few.”_ _

__“You really don’t have to.”_ _

__“Feed Robin? Yes, I do,” he replied, and was gone._ _

__“He really doesn’t mind,” the white-haired man spoke with a smile. “His personality is on the stoic side, but he really likes taking care of people. Especially people he likes.”_ _

__“He… likes me? Like you do?”_ _

__“I’m not saying he’s gonna jump into bed with you, but yeah. He does. We both do. I’m really afraid I’m gonna fuck up whatever system you have going over here.”_ _

__“There isn’t a system to fuck up, trust me,” Tucker laughed as a polite knock sounded on his front door, and went to answer it. “Mrs. Harcourt,” he smiled, but the woman’s gaze darkened at the sight of who he already had as company._ _

__“I warned you,” she whispered._ _

__“You don’t get along, I get that. But I’m not about to reject someone’s friendship just because they’re in an unconventional relationship, especially when said relationship is happy as fuck.”_ _

__“…Such a shame,” the woman sighed, and walked away- taking another covered pan with her. Now that was a shame._ _

__“Thank you,” Robin quietly spoke after the door closed again._ _

__Tucker sighed. “I would’ve killed for that kind of support a few years ago,” he replied only, helping unload the box of kitchen supplies the other man was tending to._ _

__“…Can I ask a bunch of shit that’s none of my business?”_ _

__“Sure. That was basically what I was doing a little while ago.”_ _

__Robin shared his chuckle. “I guess… maybe cause I’ve always had Jacob, I’ve never understood, um…”_ _

__“Because it doesn’t start out abusive,” the redhead finished, knowing what was coming. “It starts out kind and sweet and everything you’ve ever wanted. Then it’s a favor you’re not fond of here, a bad day there, and then… Suddenly every day is a bad day, and if I ever hear ‘If you loved me you’d do it’ one more time-” He cut himself off, teeth grinding._ _

__There was a soft touch, Robin’s hand on his own tightened fist. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.”_ _

__“I told you it was okay. Guess I’m just still a little angry.”_ _

__“Understandably so.”_ _

__“Zell was just… At first, it was so perfect. And for a long while, I ignored the feeling of it all going south, and by the time I stopped…”_ _

__“You’d lost an eye?” was the tentative offer._ _

__Tucker shook his head. “I finally gained a backbone and told him ‘No.’ I wasn’t going to do anything for him or his friends anymore, and that I was leaving. Had all my stuff packed, Piper, my brother, was waiting in the car. I knew I should’ve listened and been out there with him. More witnesses, but… I didn’t think Zell would go so far. Piper sped to the emergency room. Things get a little foggy after that.”_ _

__Robin was half-biting his lower lip, gray eyes looking up at him. Slowly, carefully, he reached up, placing his lips on the redhead’s own. A soft touch, and broke away. “I… don’t know how else to show… how sorry I am you had to go through that.”_ _

__“It’s behind me now,” he spoke quietly, managing a small smile. “And the future’s looking much better, you know?”_ _

__A wider smile crossed the younger man’s face. “I’m glad to hear it.”_ _

__&_ _

__Jacob and Robin quickly became as permanent a fixture in his new apartment as he himself was- and Tucker couldn’t bring himself to mind. Robin didn’t really go out, as there were people that didn’t need to know he was still breathing, but Jacob usually walked back and forth to the complex with Tucker, and the white-haired man was usually waiting in the latter’s apartment._ _

__Where Robin was usually waiting with something delicious and home cooked. Tucker couldn’t remember the last time he’d had something that wasn’t take out or he’d been coerced into making himself (aside from Mrs. Harcourt’s casserole his first day), and loved every second, but after a week or so, the treatment began… worrying him. Robin had dialed back the blatant come-ons, but they certainly weren’t extinct, and sometimes, when Jacob looked at him, he saw what the white-haired man had meant- he was definitely being wooed._ _

__And he wasn’t sure how to feel about that, especially if they were only being so nice because they thought it would get them laid. Would that just change once they did- or worse, if they found out they never were going to?_ _

__Tucker fully admitted he was probably overreacting, but that didn’t stop the feeling of dread whenever he thought about it. He did like both Jacob and Robin, and the two were clearly obsessed with each other, but would that- could that- sort of affection be extended to a third party?_ _

__He’d been mulling it over another couple weeks when Robin forced his hand._ _

__Tucker had gone to the bathroom, his usual guests left in the living room with the TV going, the thing going mostly as background noise while they talked, occasionally making fun of the goings-on on the screen. He didn’t know what excuse, if any, the darker-toned male had made to get away from his lover and follow himself, but that didn’t rank of very high importance when he nearly crashed into the longing gaze waiting for him just on the other side of the door. “R-Robin, does Jacob-?”_ _

__“Let me help, please,” Robin asked, his smaller body pressing his own against the wall, hazy gray eyes fixed on the redhead. “You’re in so much pain and won’t even let yourself feel it.” A warm hand rested on his cheek. “Why won’t you let yourself be happy? Do you still think those lies are true?”_ _

__Tucker considered calling out to Jacob, but at this point, would Robin hear Jacob? “I don’t want either of us to get hurt.”_ _

__“Then tell me if I’m hurting you, and I’ll do the same,” was the calm reply, hands now sliding down his skin and underneath his pants._ _

__He shivered at the touch. “I-I don’t mean physical pain, Robin.”_ _

__“Neither do I,” was the reply, taking the patched man’s hands into his own to lead him into the bedroom._ _

__“N-No?” Maybe his mind wasn’t as far gone as originally thought._ _

__“I heard you clearly, Tucker. It’s hard for you to let go, and understandably so. I won’t ask for your complete trust, but please let me help you. Just a little.”_ _

__“…You’re not trying to have sex?”_ _

__“Just help,” was the reply, working the taller man’s pants loose._ _

__“Then I’m really not sure how- Ah!” Tucker gasped when Robin got his mouth on his own half-masted member, melting back against the wall. “That’s good…”_ _

__Robin didn’t reply, tongue rubbing the length still encased in his hot mouth. His eyes looked up to the mess his partner was becoming already, hot and flushed and so hard… “Geez, it’s like you’ve never been blown before.”_ _

__The redhead looked away, face darkening with embarrassment._ _

__“Seriously?! Your ex needs to be slapped upside the head. Okay then, come down here with me,” he continued, holding out his hands so the other could sit on the floor. “By the way, if you happen to get the urge, nothing wrong with a little hair pulling. I’ll let you know if you manage to go too hard,” he added before lowering his head again._ _

__Tucker couldn’t take his focus from the sight. Was it rude to stare like this? Even if it was, he doubted Robin would mind. He wanted it to last forever, but was already starting to feel that coil in the pit of his stomach, suddenly cursing that he’d barely even touched himself since that idiot was arrested… “No, not yet,” he whimpered before he could think to stop himself._ _

__Robin’s mouth abruptly left for his own lips, hand still stroking him while they feverishly kissed. “Let me see you let go,” he pleaded, sounding so pained himself that Tucker lost it at the words, body shuddering hard while he came. “Thank you,” Robin’s voice came again, but Tucker barely registered it._ _

__“Geez, what’d you do to him?” Jacob. When had he…?_ _

__“Give him a break; he’d never gotten that before.”_ _

__“One of yours was his first? Surprised he’s still alive.” Heavy footsteps- the boots the man always wore. “Well, you’ve plenty to stretch yourself with; how about letting me have you while this one’s still getting himself together?”_ _

__“You know I don’t need any of that.”_ _

__“Still fun to watch.”_ _

__Tucker opened his clearing vision to see Robin still on all fours but reaching behind to stretch himself pliant. Jacob was sitting on the mattress right behind, his own focus on the view while he slowly undid his pants. “All right, Robin,” he said after, voice heavy with lust, on his knees behind the younger male._ _

__Robin howled when the redhead thrust inside him, and Tucker pulled him in for another messy kiss. Darker-toned hands moved up to his shoulders, urging him forward. “Touch me too, Tucker. Please?” he asked, and the last thing the other man could do was refuse._ _

__His mouth latched onto the darker-toned neck and hands slid down his sides- to meet Jacob’ own. But instead of any sign of conflict, the older man seemed to be showing him where Robin liked them to go. Right around his cock. Robin called out again, arms clinging around Tucker’s neck, moaning in euphoria._ _

__It was gorgeous. The most brilliant sight Tucker had ever seen. And Jacob had his gaze on the white-haired male like he was to be revered. Robin deserved all that and more._ _

__“I’m… I’m….” A long, loud cry sounded from him as he finished, and Tucker could only assume Jacob had done the same- not at a great angle to notice, but the older redhead’s expression had gone heavy, even as he held Robin’s panting form steady. “I’m okay, I’m okay, I promise,” Robin spoke as he gently moved to sit back himself against the opposite wall with him, looking across to their third. “Not so bad, right?”_ _

__“Looks like we overloaded him,” Jacob remarked of Tucker’s unconscious state._ _

__“Aw, he’s gonna be so sore when he wakes up.”_ _

__“Don’t worry, I’ll get him on the bed. Go pull the blankets back.”_ _

__“Okay,” came the easygoing reply, doing so. Tucker barely stirred the entire time._ _

__“Stay here with him,” Jacob said. “I doubt he’ll be out long, and after that, shouldn’t wake up alone, if possible.”_ _

__“That would be kind of a dick move,” Robin agreed, happy to curl up under the covers as well. “I’m thirsty, though; can you get me a drink?”_ _

__“Gimme, gimme, gimme,” was the return sigh to a flurry of giggles as he left the room._ _

__“You love me!”_ _

__“Don’t rub it in.”_ _

__More giggles. Jacob got him some water from the kitchen, pulled his boots off, and slid under the covers on Tucker’s other side himself after handing it over to Robin. “This is so cozy,” the younger man grinned, burrowing in even further. “I’m gonna take a nap too.”_ _

__“Knock yourself out.”_ _

__A little while after Robin’s breathing evened out, Tucker began to stir. He chuckled when his gaze fell on the white-haired man sleeping against him, then, perhaps registering the warmth behind himself as well, slowly turned to the older man. “Hi.”_ _

__Snort. “Hi.”_ _

__“Guess I was a little, um…”_ _

__“Over-loaded?”_ _

__“Yeah. That.”_ _

__“Tucker, you still don’t have to answer, but there’s something I want to ask you, and I’m sure there’s things you want to ask about,” he spoke with a nod to the form still passed out._ _

__“I guess it depends on what you want to ask. From either of you at this point, I’d probably answer anything.”_ _

__“When you asked about Robin’s collar, I was wondering about your own experience- with the item only; I have a feeling that’ll tell me all I need to know.”_ _

__“Why’s that?”_ _

__“Because the collar you choose to give your partner says a lot about how you feel about them.”_ _

__A tiny smile started forming on the younger redhead’s face. “Yeah? How’d you pick out Robin’s?”_ _

__“He told me the type he wanted. Blue’s his favorite color, and that shade compliments him.”_ _

__“It does,” Tucker agreed, mind already elsewhere. “It was this awful back leather thing, scratchy and stiff and always pulled just a little too tight. He said it was to keep me paying attention.” There was a pause, but he didn’t seem to be done. “I hated that thing, told him I hated it, but it didn’t matter. I was his and it was his choice to make. Even now, sometimes I can’t stand even T shirts too close to my neck. Forget ties; I don’t think those will ever happen again.”_ _

__“An open collar suits you better anyway.”_ _

__“Did you mean that like-?”_ _

__Jacob cut him off with a kiss. A little startling, but it was soft and chaste and Tucker loved it too much to think anything else. “I meant it every way it can be meant. Now you. What have you been wondering about?”_ _

__“Well… just that, with secret government projects, they don’t usually just… let those involved… go.”_ _

__Jacob chuckled. “No, no they don’t. The injection I mentioned- Robin actually got it twice. The first time he was claiming it’d had no effect, but his readings had changed, so we were pretty sure that wasn’t all there was to it.”_ _

__“You thought Robin was lying to you?”_ _

__“In an effort to save his sanity. If ever there was a personality unfit to go hunting down random creeps, it’d be his happy-go-lucky ass. Pretty sure he was delusional enough to think he might be released.”_ _

__“So he, what, altered his results?”_ _

__“So to speak. And we played along, for the most part. He really wasn’t telling us anything, so it wasn’t exactly lying, just had a strong suspicion he was holding back.”_ _

__“…Was he?”_ _

__“Yes. It had worked just as intended, he told me later, and getting a second dose… never should have happened, no matter the outcome of the first try.”_ _

__“Giving to him again does seem, uh-”_ _

__“Irresponsible at best. The director of the project had a feeling he was lying too, and the piece of garbage snuck into Robin’s room while he and his babysitter were asleep and gave him the second one then and there. Robin woke up with the needle in him. Scared the shit out of him,” the older man added in a mumble, reaching over to the other’s white strands. “His screaming woke me in the next room.”_ _

__“You were with him that night.”_ _

__“Traded with someone because they had a date. Until then his hair had been red too, darker than mine, but by the time I got to him… stark white. Terrified at what was going to happen to him.”_ _

__“But… it must’ve ended okay.”_ _

__“In a manner of speaking. His heart did give out; I just failed to mention that I managed to revive him, and his breathing was so shallow that piece of shit was none the wiser. Once he left, I started making arrangements. I knew he wouldn’t care what became of what he would see as a failure. His loss.”_ _

__“Your gain.”_ _

__“Not that I deserve it, but yes.”_ _

__“You care for him a lot,” Tucker noted again._ _

__“His charm is hard to resist,” the older man stated, then cleared his throat. “Enough of that nonsense.”_ _

__“Can I ask… Did the director just let you quit or something?”_ _

__“After I told him where to shove his bullshit, his prideful ass didn’t care where I went. Vic was wide awake by the time the asshole was out of earshot, asked me if Robin was dead. He helped me get Robin stable, and hid him until I got this apartment the next day. Sneaking him out was something of a chore, but-”_ _

__“How so?” Robin asked, gray eyes opening. “Vic carried me.”_ _

__“Because I was making sure the halls were clear and cameras facing the opposite way. Ingrate.”_ _

__Robin smiled and nuzzled against the hand by his head. “Let’s stop talking about such depressing things,” he suggested._ _

__“Admittedly, I know I could use a quick shower; you must really want one,” Tucker said to Robin._ _

__“I’m in no hurry,” was the carefree reply, stretching out. “You can go on ahead.”_ _

__So he said, but a few minutes after Tucker got under the hot water, there was a soft, hesitant knock at the door. “Can I come in?” Robin asked. “I gotta pee.”_ _

__Tucker snickered. “Sure, go ahead.”_ _

__“Thanks!” was the grateful reply, and the door closed again. Robin took care of himself, but instead of hearing the door open and close again, his hesitant tone came, “Can I come in with you? I’ll keep my eyes closed, promise.”_ _

__“…Then what would be the point of you coming in?” the redhead replied warily._ _

__“Well, I would’ve showered after you anyway,” Robin reminded him. “I mean, you’d have to help me, but it sounds kinda fun, doesn’t it?”_ _

__He sounded so hopeful, wanting to be close while respecting the other’s boundaries, and he’d no doubt seen the eye patch sitting on the edge of the sink. And it did sound interesting, if nothing else. “Yeah, okay.”_ _

__There was a giggle, and the younger male getting out of his clothes. The curtain was pulled aside, and Tucker instinctively stiffened, but Robin already had his eyes closed, hand against the wall as he moved his lithe body forward._ _

__Tucker took a step towards him to take the darker set of hands into his own, helping the other come in. “Fun, huh?” he kidded after Robin stumbled, crashing into himself._ _

__The white-mopped head just nuzzled against his chest, a perfectly content smile on his face while he wrapped his arms around the taller body. “You’re warm,” was the happy reply._ _

__“Well, yeah,” he chuckled. “Water’s nice and hot. You guys really do have awesome water pressure, too.”_ _

__Robin laughed. “Yeah, Jacob bought a new showerhead like the second we moved in. The ones here are garbage, he said.”_ _

__“I’ll agree. Here, turn around and tilt your head back; we’ll get you washed up too.”_ _

__“Okay,” the other grinned, letting the taller of them tilt his head back into the water. “This is fun; no one’s given me a bath since I was eight,” he giggled as the redhead worked the shampoo through his own white strands. “Jacob was so mad.”_ _

__“Why was he mad? It was part of his job to take care of you, wasn’t it?”_ _

__“Yeah, but I kind of tricked him into it,” Robin explained. It was a little weird watching him talk with his eyes closed, but the reason he was doing it had the older man truly touched. “He didn’t join the team till I was six, and I really liked pulling pranks. I guess no one told him that, and they took turns watching me at night, and the first time it was Jacob’ turn, I made him believe I was still being given a bath every night. Threw a tantrum until he agreed to it. It was true… but whoever drew it usually didn’t stay to help wash me.”_ _

__“You made sure Jacob did, I take it?”_ _

__“Oh, yeah,” he grinned, tilting his head back again when urged and again feeling the refreshing water, and Tucker’s hands running through his hair to rinse out the shampoo. “When I got up the next morning and came down, Vic was explaining that to him, not even bothering to hide how funny he found it, which I think was pissing Jacob off more, and when he saw me, the glare I got sent me running,” he laughed._ _

__“But he forgave you, right?” Tucker asked, getting some body wash on a washcloth._ _

__“I avoided him for the rest of the day, but before he left for the day, found me, put his hand on my head, and told me to ‘never pull any shit again,’” Robin replied, even using air quotes. “Ah! That tickles!” he laughed._ _

__“Sorry, sorry,” the redhead laughed with him. “Did you get a bath like that again when it was his turn again?”_ _

__“And every time after till I was nearly eight.” He was clearly very proud of himself. His charm was hard to resist._ _

__Exhibit B being himself, of course. “Can I ask who Vic is?” He’d been mentioned a couple times now._ _

__“My big brother,” was the easy-going reply. “Um, that is, we were both experiments, but it worked for him so he still has to be there most of the time. But he visits when he can. He’s ten years older than me.”_ _

__“Sounds like an interesting guy, if he was messing with the scientists.”_ _

__“His favorite hobby,” Robin grinned. “Still is.”_ _

__“You hear from him a lot?”_ _

__“Not as often as I’d like. What about you? Where’s your family?”_ _

__“I have a brother, he’s a kendo instructor. Wasn’t happy about me moving so far, but he knew he wasn’t going to stop me. Parents have been out of the picture for a while; they don’t appreciate how very gay I am and I don’t appreciate how very idiotic they are.”_ _

__Robin had a bittersweet smile, eyes still closed as promised, and hugged the taller body again. “That’s sucky. I’m sorry.”_ _

__“It’s been years. Don’t worry about it. I don’t.”_ _

__Robin giggled, shampoo out of his hair, eyes still closed. “I’m glad. Worrying is such a waste of time.”_ _

__“Agreed.”_ _

__“Tucker… Jacob and me… we aren’t…. bothering you, are we?” he asked now, uncertain._ _

__Too cute. “Of course not. I can’t remember the last time I’ve had so much fun.”_ _

__A wide grin spread out on his ashen face. “Good. I’m glad.”_ _

__“…You weren’t worrying, were you?”_ _

__“What, me? I never worry.”_ _

__“Uh-huh. I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to get out.”_ _

__“Okay. You do ahead; I’ll get out after you.”_ _

__“All right.” Tucker smiled at Robin’s grin, still pointed up at him. The redhead couldn’t help himself- he gave the shorter man a soft peck._ _

__“Woo! Shower kiss! Yes!” Robin cheered, and Tucker laughed with him._ _

__“All right you, stay right there; I’ll let you know when I’m on my way out.”_ _

__“Okay.”_ _

__Still chuckling, Tucker got out and dried off before tying his eye patch back around his head. “All clear,” he called back, towel around his waist._ _

__Immediately, he heard the curtain pull open, and a low, appreciative whistle._ _

__“Very mature,” the freckled man drawled._ _

__“No regrets!” was the proud reply, going for a towel himself._ _

__“You’re adorable. Come on; can’t let Jacob get cold.”_ _

__“That won’t do at all!” the other agreed in earnest, and hurried after the redhead._ _

__&_ _

__Tucker had never really liked being alone, so he loved having Robin and Jacob around all the time. The only drawback was that he was very not used to sleeping alone anymore, and if not wrapped in the two, it had gotten very difficult for him to sleep._ _

__This night, he’d been vaguely aware of Jacob getting up, but when he didn’t come back, Tucker had started to wonder. He checked the bathroom, used it himself, and figured Jacob probably-_ _

__A groan broke his thoughts._ _

__The living room. Was Jacob out there? Couldn’t sleep, maybe? Not really thinking about it, Tucker wandered out in the direction of the sound._ _

__Jacob was there, laid out on the couch in nothing but a sloppily-tied robe, a side view to the younger man, one hand holding a cigarette to his mouth, the other stroking himself at what looked like an excruciatingly- slow pace. He let out a long, languid line of smoke, holding that pace despite his pained expression._ _

__It was mesmerizing to watch. The only movement now was the steady pulse of each stroke, hanging the man in pleasurable limbo for as long as possible. Was this how Jacob liked it, or just the mood he happened to be in? Either way, Tucker couldn’t tear his eyes away._ _

__Why was he doing that to himself? It looked like pure agony. Despite the darkness, he could also see large beads of precum dripping off the end of the older man’s cock. Tucker hadn’t actually wanted to suck anyone off in years, but right here, at this moment, he wanted so much to take that one right down his throat. But that would mean interrupting, and that just wouldn’t do._ _

__The groaning increased, but even with that, his pace didn’t, holding steady even as he came, taking a drag immediately after. “Enjoy the show, Tucker?” came the grinning question as he exhaled._ _

__“I- I, uh… yeah,” he admitted. “I have no idea how you can keep a pace like that, even to the end.”_ _

__“Come here,” was the reply, sitting up but not closing the robe. Cum smeared on his stomach and thighs and no fucks were given. There was something awesome and amazing about that. “I’ll show you.”_ _

__“Show me?”_ _

__“If you like. ‘Fraid I’m a little spent for another solo demonstration,” Jacob told him, snuffing out the addiction._ _

__“O-Oh. Oh!” the younger redhead realized in embarrassment, but still walked over._ _

__“A little groggy?”_ _

__“Guess so,” he replied, taking a seat with him._ _

__“That’s all right.” He reached out a hand to run along the other’s jaw to snugly grip the back of his neck, pulling him into a kiss. Tucker could feel his heart pounding in his throat, but he wasn’t afraid, just like he hadn’t been afraid before with Robin. He felt a trusted calm with these two, something he’d never had with his ex before, even at the best of times. Just a need to please there, something the other man had greatly taken advantage of, he’d realized far too late._ _

__So he responded instantly, more turned on than he’d realized at the display, letting out a soft moan himself when the older man’s hand reached into his loose pants to wrap around his stiffening member, resuming that slow, steady pace from earlier._ _

__It felt nice at first, but as his arousal climbed, he wanted more, faster, and not the slow speed keeping his orgasm at bay. “P-Please,” he breathed._ _

__“The payoff’s in the end, you’ll see,” Jacob assured him with a knowing grin. “Trust me.”_ _

__Those weren’t words Tucker took lightly but accepted them now. The other redhead wasn’t doing anything to restrain him, it’d be too easy to take control himself if he really wanted to. Payoff was in the end. We’ll see._ _

__But until he got there, there was only this slow-moving agony, keeping hard and aroused but not going anywhere, at least not anywhere soon. Jacob latched onto his neck, biting the tanned flesh, making him cry out. “How is it?” he asked in the younger man’s ear, pausing a moment to rub his thumb over the tip._ _

__“I-It’s good,” Tucker breathed. “It’s good, but… more…”_ _

__“This is fine, you’ll see,” was the even reply. “Hold on and you’ll see.”_ _

__Tucker did. It was soon after that he started feeling that curl in the pit of his stomach. There was usually only a second or two before his orgasm hit, but now… He didn’t know how much longer it was taking, but it was so much longer, and it was a fantastic feeling he never would’ve thought even existed._ _

__“Look at you,” came the appreciative tone. “You understand now, don’t you?”_ _

__“I… Oh…” Tucker couldn’t get the words out, hanging on the edge like this, close, so close…_ _

__“And look at you come,” Jacob spoke again in the same way, as if completely taken by the sight, hot, thick fluid coating his hand while the other panted for air. “The both of you are still so delicious, even when you’re spent,” he continued, and demanded another lengthy kiss. “Was I right?”_ _

__“Yeah,” Tucker managed. “That was incredible.”_ _

__“That still only makes one of us,” a familiar tone chimed on the edge of irritation. “I’m not sure a worse torture exists.”_ _

__“I can assure you, it does,” the younger redhead spoke before realizing his words. “Er, that is…”_ _

__“You don’t have to explain,” Jacob told him._ _

__“We’d never expect that,” Robin agreed. “But can we all go back to bed now? It’s cold by myself.”_ _

__“Whine and bitch; that’s all you do.”_ _

__“And you love every second.”_ _

__“Pft, rub that in. I’m showering first.”_ _

__“Party pooper. You too, Tucker?”_ _

__“Most of it got on Jacob, so I’m good.”_ _

__“Good; you can come keep me warm while we wait on Jacob,” the white-haired man spoke, grabbing his hand before walking purposefully back to the bedroom._ _

__Tucker was happy to curl up with Robin; but couldn’t get back to sleep himself until the taller, lankier, and still slightly-damp body had curled up beside him as well, but once there was, he was soon fast asleep._ _

__&_ _

__The weekends were made for lounging, and that was exactly how the three men were spending that Sunday afternoon, curled up together on the sofa._ _

__Until there was a knock on the door. “Expecting someone?” Jacob asked Tucker._ _

__“No,” the younger redhead replied. “Would you get it? I’m a little buried._ _

__Almost completely under dozing Robin, making the third man chuckle as the knock sounded again. “Sure,” he replied, and stood._ _

__A… very tall, large man stood on the other side, a broad grin reeking of aggression. “Hey. Looking for Tucker Shaw. He here?”_ _

__Oh, the infamous ex, no doubt. No wonder Tucker was terrified of him. “He’s unavailable right now.”_ _

__The other man leaned down. “I suggest you make him available, Bean Pole.”_ _

__“Do you?” Jacob chuckled back._ _

__“You know who I am, don’t you? So sweet of him to mention me.”_ _

__“Only in passing, I assure you.”_ _

__“Look, Bean Pole, I just want to talk to him.”_ _

__“I very greatly doubt that. Tell me, Goliath, does your parole officer know you’re out of state? I bet that’s something they’d be very interested in knowing.” He wanted to ask how the other had even found Tucker, but the sooner he was gone, the better._ _

__“Are you threatening me, you skinny little shithead?”_ _

__“Oh, get yourself arrested. That’d just be genius.”_ _

__The intruder pushed by the redhead, intent on searching the apartment himself- only to find the redhead he was looking for, now standing by the couch, Robin rubbing his eyes as he became aware of what was going on. “There you are,” he grinned. “Patch really suits you. Come on, get ya home and collared; then we can have some fun.”_ _

__Terror rose like bile in Tucker’s throat. Just the thought of that thing around his neck again was making his heart race, staring down the man he’d done so much to avoid seeing again. But despite that, he was so grateful to hear himself sternly state, “No.”_ _

__To everyone’s surprise, the newcomer chuckled. “Yeah, I thought I might have to break you again. Come on now; remember how much fun we had the first time?”_ _

__“I’m not going anywhere.”_ _

__The other retook his stance, his expression darkening. “Remember what happened the last time you said that to me?”_ _

__“Emergency surgery. Hard to forget.”_ _

__“You’re lucky I brought you to the hospital at all,” was the return. “Only one thing you’re good for, only one reason anyone anywhere would put up with your sorry ass and-”_ _

__He was cut off by a flying pale ball of rage._ _

__“Shit,” Jacob cussed. Someone was fully conscious._ _

__Robin had latched onto the intruder’s neck, all four limbs clinging tightly while the other did all he could to get him off- the older redhead charged back across the hall, where his sedatives were. It’d be a couple minutes before they took effect, but that better than no effect. He came back as quickly as possible, pulling the syringe cap off with his teeth just before managing to find a mark in Robin’s thigh._ _

__It was almost a full minute, but his movements started getting sluggish till he was just being whipped around boneless and fell to the ground- Tucker catching him. “What’d you give him?”_ _

__“Enough ketamine to down an elephant.” And he’d metabolize even that pretty damn quick._ _

__“That guy ain’t normal,” the intruder breathed. “Join a little freak collective, did you?” he hissed at his ex. “So glad you found more of your own, but you’re coming back with me,” he continued, grabbing hold of Tucker’s wrist._ _

__“I may not have Robin’s strength, but I do have a phone, as well as the knowledge of where you’d be taking Tucker,” Jacob growled. “And the one I’m calling will not be the police, but he’ll definitely get the job done.”_ _

__“You’re bluffing.”_ _

__“Test me. Please,” the scientist snarled back, actually startling the younger redhead. Jacob hardly ever showed emotion, and when he did, it pertained to Robin. To see it so plainly now, and for himself… “The thought of you getting the shit kicked out of you is really agreeing with me.”_ _

__“Try it, Bean Pole,” the other only drawled back, lifting Tucker over his arm even as the other male continued to struggle to free himself._ _

__Jacob got his phone out from his back pocket and hit the first number on his speed dial. “Vic. I need a favor. Now.”_ _

__&_ _

__Tucker didn’t know what Jacob was up to, but the older man was smart; there had to be something. He wouldn’t just leave him to this maniac, right?_ _

__Not that he wasn’t still doing all he could to free himself of the rock-steady grip. It just really wasn’t working and it was starting to make him panic. If this asshole decided he wanted to drive right back, he had at least a full day- depending on traffic. But… if he wasn’t going to wait that long… Tucker swallowed._ _

__He did all he could to fight back, but the result was the same- hands tied behind his back and gagged- in the trunk. The fucking trunk. There was a way out of these things, wasn’t there? He racked his brain to remember what it was- then the jackass driving hit a bump, forcing his head to collide with the top, then immediately the bottom, of his mobile prison. The redhead kept consciousness, but now he had a raging headache. And it was a little difficult to focus._ _

__How long had they been driving now?_ _

__Suddenly, the car screeched to a halt, forcing his body against the back of the trunk at full force. Okay, this shit was getting old. What had made him stop so suddenly? There were voices, but it was hard to hear._ _

__In a single movement, the top of the trunk was gone, letting in fading sunlight and a curious expression- that had Robin’s ashy-pale complexion. Only this one’s hair wasn’t white, it was long and dark, pulled back into a ponytail. “You Tucker?” he asked._ _

__“Y-Yeah,” the redhead managed._ _

__“Perfect,” he grinned, immediately walking to the front of the car. “I’ve got the right shithead.” Tucker watched him take hold of his ex’s collar, still grinning. “I’m going to beat the pulp out of you.”_ _

__This guy was about Jacob’ size and stature, but had he just ripped the top off the truck? With just his hands? The terrified look on his ex’s face said he had. Oh. This had to be- “L-Look, I won’t come back, I’ll leave, s-so…”_ _

__“Really?” the newcomer smiled. “That’s so good to know. But you know, no matter what else you’ve done to this poor guy, you pissed off my little brother, and you just don’t do that.” Smile still not faltering, he effortlessly swung the bigger man to the pavement, and began making do on his promise._ _

__Tucker couldn’t look away, and as much as he knew the moral thing to do was to tell the pony-tailed man to stop, he really couldn’t bring himself to do that, either. He didn’t exactly enjoy watching this guy beat the shit out his ex, but, as terrifying as it was, he wasn’t opposed to it either. So he watched._ _

__Eventually, it was noticed. “Oh, hey, I didn’t tell you who I am, did I?” the long-haired man laughed after getting in one good last kick. “I’m Vic; Robin’s older brother.”_ _

__“I thought so,” he managed._ _

__“Aw, he mentioned me? That little sweetheart. The car should still run; I can give you a ride back. You probably shouldn’t be driving; that looks like a pretty nasty bump. Jacob can look at it; he’s good with that stuff.”_ _

__“Um… okay.” Tucker got into the passenger’s seat warily, barely sparing his ex (bleeding all over the side of the road) a glance before closing the car door._ _

__“Don’t worry,” Vic cheerfully told him. “There’s an ambulance coming, I just can’t be here when it gets here.”_ _

__“I don’t care.”_ _

__There was a very audible pause as the car started moving again. “I’m surprised to hear that from you; Jacob described a very different person.”_ _

__It took a moment, but the redhead’s gaze turned back to the driver speeding back up the mostly-barren highway. “Jacob told you about me?”_ _

__“Said you were one of the kindest people he’d ever known.”_ _

__“…Oh.”_ _

__“How’s your vision? Any nausea?”_ _

__“Vision’s a little off, but no.”_ _

__“Probably no concussion, then. Robin would kill me if I brought you back broken.”_ _

__“…Even if you weren’t the one who broke me?” Tucker managed to joke._ _

__“A broken Tucker is still a broken Tucker. I promised to bring you back whole.”_ _

__“…And if I wasn’t ‘whole’ to begin with?”_ _

__“’Fraid that’s a little too philosophical for me, Red.”_ _

__“That’s fair, I guess.”_ _

__The rest of the ride was quiet, Tucker not sure what to say, and Vic didn’t appear to have a need to say anything- leaving him to process what had just happened. Zell had just tried to kill him. Again. Okay, not even kill, torture- Zell was very aware Tucker hated 90%, if not a full 100%, of what happened between them. If he happened to die, well, it happened._ _

__Broken toy, nothing more._ _

__Tucker turned to face out the window in an attempt to hide the tears he couldn’t stop._ _

__If Vic noticed, he was kind enough not to say anything, and pulling up to the apartment building filled the redhead with more relief than he ever thought possible._ _

__Jacob met them in the lot, immediately checking Tucker over. “Well, if you’re this worried,” the freckled man managed to joke. “I’m surprised you got Robin to stay inside.”_ _

__Jacob hugged him. “I’m sorry you had to go through that,” his coarse, kind, tone came, and Tucker lost it all over again, burying his face the best he could in the taller man’s shoulder. “Thanks for bringing him back,” was the add to the third man once they’d both gathered themselves. “Can you stay awhile, or do you have to get back? I’m sure Robin would love to see you.”_ _

__“I can hang out a bit,” Vic agreed amiably, and followed them inside. “Should be a bit longer before they start wondering where I am.”_ _

__Robin was very happy to see his brother, giving him a tight hug, but at the sight of his lovers, gave the same to the younger redhead. “Are you okay?” came the quiet question. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?”_ _

__“Vic got to us long before that,” Tucker smiled, hoping to push away some of the worry from those violet eyes. “Beat the shit out of him on the side of the road.”_ _

__“Good. Come sit down.”_ _

__He did… but realized something was missing. Something with Robin. He was watching the younger man a few moments before he realized what it was. His neck. “Where’d it go?” Tucker asked him._ _

__“Huh?” Robin asked._ _

__“You always wear your collar. Why’s it gone?”_ _

__Oh, um… just… what that guy was saying before, about you and him. I didn’t want-”_ _

__“It’s not like that with you and Jacob. I know that. It’s a sign of love and respect between you… the opposite of what it was for me. Go put it back on.”_ _

__Robin had a weak smile. “Okay.” When he returned, he wasn’t yet wearing it, holding the item in his hands. On his way back to Tucker, he whispered in Jacob’ ear, and the man nodded. Then Robin retook his seat. “Will you… put it on me?” he asked._ _

__A green eye glanced to Jacob, who gave a nod. “Sure.”_ _

__Carefully, Tucker took the collar from Robin, easing it snug around his neck. Those beautiful gray eyes fluttered at the touch of the fabric, almost closing with a soft groan. Tucker couldn’t resist a few kisses along the other’s jaw line. Robin swung his head around to nuzzle against the redhead, who leaned back against the couch to hold him close._ _

__“Surprised you’re okay with that,” Vic spoke to Jacob._ _

__“The two of them have gotten very close,” he replied after exhaling a line of smoke. “Think of it as my way of giving my blessing.”_ _

__“…Isn’t there someone else here I’m close to?” Tucker asked. The eye patch side of his face was outward, so the older man couldn’t get a good look at his expression, but the tone was both hopeful and despondent. “I thought there was.”_ _

__Taking another drag, Jacob’ returned to the two, exhaling. “I wouldn’t have let you near Robin if I didn’t think well of you.”_ _

__“Think well of me? I think it’s a little more than that.”_ _

__“Me too,” Robin chimed. “I bet- Oh, that’s probably not… never mind,” he tried._ _

__“What?”_ _

__Robin’s voice was suddenly quiet. “If, um… Jacob gave you one too,” he replied, hooking a finger around his own collar._ _

__“…Oh.”_ _

__“It was a bad idea. Forget it.”_ _

__“I… wouldn’t say ‘bad,’” Tucker replied carefully. “But… premature, yes.”_ _

__Jacob took another drag. “Or you’re pissed it was Robin’s idea and not mine.”_ _

__Tucker looked wildly uncomfortable; Vic looked wildly amused by the whole thing. “Not… pissed.”_ _

__The older man snuffed out his cigarette. “Robin voiced it first, that’s all,” he spoke in that kindly-coarse way. “But given the events of today, it seemed better to wait, until this one opened his trap.”_ _

__Robin stuck out his tongue._ _

__Tucker’s brain searched for some words to reply with- and found a question. “Does that mean… you have one? For me?”_ _

__“I know you have… bad associations with the gesture.”_ _

__“From him, yeah. The things he’d do… Nothing like that would happen while I was with either of you. I know that. I do know that, I…”_ _

__Jacob stood and walked over to put a hand on the younger redhead’s shoulder. “Don’t push yourself. Vic, come with me across the hall, will you?”_ _

__“Sure,” the visitor agreed, and followed to the other apartment. “You’re really in deep, aren’t you?” he continued once behind the door._ _

__“Oh, you noticed?!” Jacob snapped back, lighting another cigarette. “Robin… I was in too deep before we even left the lab. They still think he’s dead, don’t they?”_ _

__“I think you’d find out pretty quickly if they realized he survived the second injection. They think I just come here to visit your grouchy ass.”_ _

__“…Yeah. You’re right.” He took another drag._ _

__“Tell me how this new guy happened. Tucker. I went and got him, no questions asked. You could at least tell me how that happened.”_ _

__“Robin likes redheads,” he tried to shrug the inquiry off._ _

__“Now the reason that isn’t complete bullshit. Robin does like redheads, but that alone wouldn’t be enough to drag him into your little collective.”_ _

__“Collective? Seriously, Vic?”_ _

__“Just start talking, Jacob.”_ _

__“You met his ex. Tucker has issues, Robin latched onto that and didn’t let go, forcing me along for the ride.”_ _

__“Forcing? I doubt that.”_ _

__“…That might be a slight exaggeration,” he admitted in a mumble._ _

__“You like him too; just say so,” was the sigh. “Collaring him wouldn’t have even entered your mind if not, and I know when you’re lying even without the mods, Jacob- don’t insult me.”_ _

__The redhead let out a long sigh. “I do.”_ _

__“But that’s not what’s bothering you.”_ _

__“…Robin should be the one to make that step. The two of them-”_ _

__“Are nuts about your surly ass. Get the new one a damn collar that suits him. Hell, have it match Robin’s, but quit that thinking. If you ever think they’d want to be rid of you, you’re just wrong. I was around them three minutes and fifteen seconds and I saw that. Moron.”_ _

__“…Why thank you, Vic, I think I actually managed to forget how charming you are.”_ _

__“I don’t know how,” the other replied. “Do you have a collar already?”_ _

__With a heavy sigh, Jacob reached to the top of the bookcase, where he always kept the things he didn’t want short little Robin to find, and produced a small box._ _

__“I knew it. Go give it to him,” the darker-toned man stated, taking out his phone as it went off. And groaned._ _

__“Duty calls?”_ _

__“Duty calls,” he sighed, replacing the device. “Basically the same thing you just asked me to do, only on a higher level. Thanks for the pictures you keep sending of Robin, by the way. I still shudder at the thought of him baking, though.”_ _

__“He’s surprisingly good at it. Go assassinate your mob boss.”_ _

__“If only it was as easy as a mob boss. Go join your idiots,” was the return drawl, and was gone._ _

__He finished his cigarette first, but then Jacob made his way over, after stashing the box in his pocket._ _

__The couch was empty. Where had they-? There was moaning down the hall. They weren’t seriously having sex after all that, were they?_ _

__Well, it hadn’t gotten that far yet, at least, he discovered when he walked into the bedroom, but Robin was blowing Tucker again. That did seem to be one of the few sexual things the green-eyed man was comfortable with. Robin had said he’d never gotten one before his own. That could be why- no associations with that meathead._ _

__Oh. Robin was fingering him too. And Tucker was losing his mind, but that hazy gaze found the older man, and reached out for him. Jacob didn’t refuse- but was a little surprised when the other sat up. Robin did too, mouth moving up Tucker’s midsection to his neck. “How far are we going, boys?” Jacob asked, sitting behind the younger redhead._ _

__“Tucker said he wanted us,” the youngest spoke first, chin resting on aforementioned man’s shoulder. “I was gonna come get you if you didn’t come back soon.”_ _

__“You mean after you’d gotten him off? Not very nice, Robin.”_ _

__“You gonna punish me?”_ _

__“You know better than to be so selfish.” Jacob leaned to the other side of the middle man’s head. “Tell me, Tucker, how would you feel about me inside you?”_ _

__The younger man, flushed and burning, could only give a whimper followed by a few energetic nods._ _

__“Glad to hear it. Now, let’s see how well Robin got you stretched,” he replied, reaching underneath him, who immediately shifted to his knees for better access. Vic was right. He wanted this one at least as much as Robin did, and Jacob couldn’t think of a better punishment._ _

__Ton of lube. That little idiot did have a tendency to squirt out so much more than necessary. Tucker groaned contently when his own fingers slid inside him. “I take it that means you’re ready.”_ _

__More nodding._ _

__“Good. Robin, sit back on your hands.”_ _

__“W-What?!” the white-haired man asked, eyes wide and round._ _

__“You heard me. I’m giving you a lesson in selfishness.”_ _

__“C-Jacob,” Tucker managed. “It l-looks like-”_ _

__“He’ll have his way later, Tucker, I promise. This is just how we play sometimes.”_ _

__“Yeah, when Jacob feels super men instead of the regular mean,” Robin added, sticking out his tongue._ _

__“You. On your hands.”_ _

__Still not looking too happy about it, he did. But being the little rebel he was, leaned forward to capture the middle man’s lips in his own. Tucker broke away with a gasp when the taller redhead slid inside him. “You okay?” Jacob asked when the other’s breathing continued to hitch._ _

__He got a nod, but still didn’t seem to be relaxing. Robin, however, turned simply blissful. “What do you know that I don’t?”_ _

__“Going off his expression, I’d say you’re a little bigger than he’s used to.”_ _

__“…Is that so?”_ _

__The shaggy red head nodded again._ _

__“Well, I suppose I can give you a minute, then,” he grinned._ _

__“How magnanimous,” Robin drawled._ _

__“Oh, where’d you find a dictionary?”_ _

__“You didn’t notice it missing from up your ass?”_ _

__“Cute.”_ _

__Robin blew him a kiss._ _

__Jacob rolled his eyes. “How are you doing?” he asked Tucker, hands sliding to his hips. As hot and tight it was inside him, it was hard to keep still._ _

__“I’m okay,” came the panting reply. “It’s okay.”_ _

__“You sure?”_ _

__“Positive. I want it.”_ _

__“Better give it to him, Jacob.”_ _

__“Thanks for the update, Robin.”_ _

__“What I’m here for.”_ _

__Jacob declined a retort, now having the go-ahead to make Tucker’s world spin. He’d more than earned it. Every moan that left the younger man’s mouth was the sound of him letting go, and those were sounds to be devoured._ _

__And he was getting mighty jealous of Robin being able to see as well as hear when he himself couldn’t. Easy fix._ _

__Pulling back, he urged Tucker down so most of his weight was balanced on his forearms. Then flipped him. There was a short cry of surprise, but was groaning again when the movement started again._ _

__“I’m jealous,” Robin purred, toying with sweaty strands. “Taking Jacob’ cock is one of the joys of my life.”_ _

__“And you’re supposed to be on your hands,” the oldest of them reminded him._ _

__“I’m not touching myself, and that was the point, right?” the darker-toned man shot right back, then turned his attention right back to their newest member. “Looks like you’re loving it too.”_ _

__Tucker wanted to reply, tried to reply, but as an intense orgasm was shaking through him, was finding it difficult to do so. Just the same, Robin got the message, gaze still on him and so fondly while he continued to play with the short red strands. “Wish I had a video of that.”_ _

__He chuckled, turning slightly to kiss his wrist. “Maybe next time.”_ _

__Tucker inched forward a little, nuzzling against Robin’s ash-colored thigh before running his warm, wet tongue up the hard length in front of him. Robin gasped in surprise, groaning when encased in the hot cavern of the redhead’s mouth. “Y-You don’t have t-to…”_ _

__Tucker only sucked harder, fingers now kneading his thighs as well._ _

__“F-Fuck, you’re g-good at that,” Robin whined, garnering surprise from Jacob this time. He must be- Robin never whined, not like that. “Yes, yes, I’m gonna come hard…” Tucker swallowed all of it, then Robin grabbed his chin for a lengthy, delicious kiss. “That was amazing.”_ _

__“Good,” was the slightly-cocky reply._ _

__“Are you feeling now? You said you couldn’t before.”_ _

__“All good things, promise. For now, anyway. I guess we’ll see how long it lasts.”_ _

__“Well, you’re gonna need a crowbar to get me and Jacob away from you now, so don’t you even start to worry about needing comfort- we’ll be right on it.”_ _

__Tucker smiled. “Good to know.”_ _

__“In fact,” Jacob spoke, gently easing the middle man’s warm body back against his own. “This is for you.”_ _

__Curious, Tucker took the box, looking it over like it was the gift and not something better inside. It took a couple moments, but he opened it._ _

__It was a necklace. A tag, like on a dog collar, was the only thing hanging off the long chain, the same blue as Robin’s collar. Tucker took a closer look at the tag. Only one word was engraved there. Loved. “Is this…?”_ _

__“That was the intention, but if the idea disagrees with you-”_ _

__“It doesn’t,” Tucker cut him off, happy tears running down his face. “Thank you. Will you, um, put it on me?” It was easily long enough to just pull over his head, but that wasn’t really the point._ _

__“Of course.” Jacob reached to the box from behind Tucker, mouth brushing his neck while his picked up and unclasped the pendant._ _

__A soft whimper left the younger redhead, a calm relief settling in. He hadn’t had anything hanging from his neck since… then, and was glad now to be nothing but happy about it. The chain hung comfortably loose, the metal cold on his skin; it really was the prefect collar for himself._ _

__The older man’s hands hadn’t left him, but didn’t seem to have a specific goal in mind, either, idly rubbing his neck and shoulders. It was relaxing, especially when Robin curled up with them as well. Jacob was going to end up putting him to sleep like this, but if felt so nice, and he was content and relieved, and…_ _

__This was perfect._ _

__And Tucker prayed it lasted forever._ _


End file.
